Many structures built and/or residing over bodies of water are supported on columns commonly referred to as platform piles, or simply piles. Certain portions of these piles are subjected on a daily basis to alternating states of being submerged under water, such as when the tide is high, and being exposed above water, such as when the tide is low. These constant changes in environmental conditions causes the pile to have areas of severe corrosion in the areas affected by the tidal change. Due to the nature of the above water arrangement, even routine cleaning of the affected areas can be problematic. Conventional methods of combatting this problem include installing a sheath around the pile to guard against corrosion. However, such a solution is problematic in that it is difficult and expensive to apply to each pile, and may be prone to further rotting of the pile if liquid gets between the sheath and the pile and becomes trapped therein. Thus, there exists a need for a way to clean the damaged pile areas in a more convenient manner, as well as a way help prevent or at least reduce future corrosion and other damage.